The present invention concerns an accessory rail for boats, i.e., a rail adapted to be mounted on existing longitudinally extending raisers o spray rails at the bottom of a boat in order to improve the performance of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,104 discloses one kind of accessory rail adapted to be attached to a smooth boat bottom in order to improve the stability of the boat and to cushion the boat against slamming down on the water when cruising in rough sea.